


subterfuge

by onlyeverthus



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides to play matchmaker for Joan and Marcus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	subterfuge

"Watson, I seem to have accidentally come upon two Mets tickets."

Joan looks over at Sherlock where he stands just inside the bathroom door, hand held aloft, the tickets between his fingers, and raises her eyebrows, mumbling, "Accidentally?" around her toothbrush. She spits, rinses, and looks at him again as she runs a towel over her mouth. "How do you, a man who hates baseball, _accidentally_ come upon two Mets tickets?"

"It was an increasingly unfortunate series of events."

Joan arches an eyebrow, folding her arms over her chest as she leans her hip against the sink. Sherlock matches her gaze levelly, and then huffs, the hand holding the tickets falling to his side.

"Fine. Subterfuge bores me in mundane situations as these. It's Saturday, the Mets are playing, and I bought two tickets so you and Detective Bell could attend," he says, saying Bell's name in that clipped way he does.

"Marcus?" Joan says, her arms tightening over her chest as she straightens. "Why him?"

"The sexual tension between you two has become, frankly, unbearable."

Joan scoffs, shaking her head as she looks away. "There is no sexual tension between Marcus and me."

"Watson, please," Sherlock says, tilting his chin down, his gaze sharp on her face. "I am rarely mistaken in these things."

Joan sighs, tipping her head to the side as she looks at Sherlock again, and he gives an exaggerated shrug.

"Oh, all right. It's Saturday. Take a day off and spend it with a friend, as I'm sure you consider Detective Bell, doing something you enjoy, something that is – by your standards, anyhow – fun."

A smile twists Joan's lips, and Sherlock holds up the tickets again, raising his eyebrows.

"Thank you, Sherlock," she finally says, stepping forward and plucking the tickets from his hand. "Fortunately I didn't already have plans today."

"Neither did Detective Bell. I made sure of it before concocting my plan."

Joan laughs softly, shaking her head as Sherlock steps to the side to allow her to leave the bathroom, and he heads for the stairs as she moves towards her bedroom to get dressed.

"Don't forget to put your hair up!" he calls after her.

Joan rolls her eyes as she steps into her bedroom, but can't help the smile that curves her lips at the thought of getting to spend the day with Marcus, and walks to her closet to decide what to wear.


End file.
